A Return to the Fray
by ColtLady
Summary: Sequel to Blair Waldorf Meet Sam and Dean Winchester/Sam and Dean meet Blair Waldorf. Blair, Dean, and Sam are called on to take care of a little supernatural problem in none other then New York City. No doubt Blair will call one some old friends for hep
1. A Surprise Visitor

A/N: This is a sequel to Sam and Dean Meet Blair Waldorf/Blair Waldorf Meet Sam and Dean Winchester but it can be read as a stand alone too.

---------------------------------

Dean pulled into the driveway after a long day of work. He slid the pick up into it's spot next to his beautiful black Impala and headed towards the house. He was starving. Blair's cooking was finally starting to improve and he hoped that whatever she was making was not one of her experiments. Those never ended well for him.

As he started up the walk two blurs of dark and light hair came whizzing towards him. He scooped up his son and daughter, twirling them around.

"Daddy! Daddy!" His daughter Veronica shrieked as she laughed.

"Dad, I finished my model car today." Sebastian shouted. Dean smiled as they dragged him into the house. Hearing a car door slam Dean quickly spun around. The person standing in his driveway was the absolute last person he wanted to see.

"Hey kids why don't you go in the house and see if dinner is ready. I have to talk to my friend for a minute." He set Veronica down and both kids disappeared. The man approached slowly with his usual slow gait.

"Castiel." Dean spat out sure that this would not end well for him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Dean." Castiel replied.

"You always are."

"Why the hell are you here." Blair burst out the door and marched all 95 pounds of herself towards the trench coat wearing angel. "I thought we were done with you!"

Castiel visibly flinched, even angels were afraid of an angry Blair Winchester.

"It became necessary for us to ask for your help." Castiel replied. "Dean has experience with this kind of problem and we've been spread thin by other issues."

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"We don't know yet but you've dealt with problems like this before." Blair was studying Castiel trying to read the stone faced angel.

"Fine, we'll do it." Blair agreed and Dean looked at her surprised. Blair just told him silently with her eyes what neither wanted to admit. Castiel was only the first line and it would only get worse. "But you need to promise me that our children will be safe. We'll send them to visit Daddy and Roman."

"I'll watch over them myself." Castiel promised. "You'll have to leave tomorrow morning. Sam will meet you in New York." He turned to leave.

"Wait! New York as in New York City?" Blair called after him her voice edging on screaming.

"Yes, do a little research you'll find the reports." With that Castiel was gone.

"New York, huh?" Dean said reaching out to hold his wife's hand.

"I'll call and make the arrangements for Veronica and Sebastian." Blair hated when things came up unexpectedly and finding control in situations helped her to regain the balance she craved.

"I'm going to call Sammy." Dean told her kissing her forehead softly.

_The Next Morning_

Blair had insisted they take the train because it would be too expensive to park the Impala until the job was gone. Dean had grudgingly agreed. Sam was going to ride the train with them from Boston to New York.

"Okay darlings be good for grandpa and Roman." Blair said kissing them both. "Daddy and I will call you tonight. Behave on the plane."

"Come here give me a hug." Dean said kneeling down and pulling his children close. "Love you."

"Love you Daddy." They both chimed.

"Dean." Blair tapped him arm softly and then harder.

"What?" He asked sharply before following her gaze and his eyes widened. Castiel was approaching them wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Looking somewhat odd without his trench coat.

"Why are you here we're already going on this ridiculous mission now what do you want." Blair hissed softly so the kids wouldn't hear her.

"I promised to take care of them so I will be accompanying them to France." Castiel replied in his usual suiccent manner.

"And what just invite yourself into my father's villa?" Blair asked, getting mad at his rudeness but silently glad that someone would be close by to watch the children.

"You'll think of something." Castiel replied. "Hello Sebastian. Veronica. Your mother and father asked me to accompany you on your trip." He shook Sebastian's hand and smiled at Veronica.

"I'll call Daddy." Blair said moving away.

"We'll miss our flight." Castiel said. Dean leaned in closer.

"If something happens to them, angel or no I will kill you myself." He snarled. Castiel maintained his usual stoic expression and took each child by the hand leading them towards the security check point.

"We should go we have a train to catch." Blair said joining him.

"What'd you tell your father?" Dean asked once they were settled into their seats on the train.

"Cas is your cousin, we wanted someone to tutor the kids while they were visiting. He was skeptical but I think he bought it." Blair sighed. "Here goes nothing."

As Dean and Sam went to go find something to eat Blair stared out the window and contemplated her return to her childhood home. She imagined the scandal when news of marriage had broken five years ago. _Gossip Girl here is appears the former Queen B has found herself a husband. A poor no-name leather jacket wearing mullet rock listening bad boy. How far the snobby have fallen. _The society marms would be whispering the minute they arrived.

"Got you some iced tea and a peanut butter and jelly." Dean announced handing her the sandwich and drink.

"Thank you." He settled next to her, kissing her cheek. "Sammy made a new friend. I think he's turned into a man whore." Blair giggled. "You look tired you should sleep a little while before we get there. You'll need it." He folded a blanket into his lap and Blair laid her head down. Dean ran his fingers through her hair as she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Dinner Party

A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!!

-----------------------------------------

"Lily's having a dinner party for us." Blair announced as she entered the room they were staying in at The Palace. Dean made a face, he hated Upper East Side parties and he was really hoping that they could go find a real Brooklyn pizza place for dinner. Or at least he and Sam could while Blair ordered room service. "It's only the family nothing over the top. It was kind of short notice but she wanted to do something. It's Lily dinner parties are what she lives for. You can go get pizza tomorrow." Dean shook his head she knew him so well.

"Fine, but I am not trying the caviar this time." Dean replied. Blair smiled triumphantly, just one more small detail to mention and everything would be set.

"Mom and Cyrus are out of town so we'll have dinner with them on Tuesday." Blair continued, Dean tightened his jaw but said nothing so she went on. "All of Serena's siblings and her husband will be there." She waited for Dean to do the math.

"So the infamous Mr. Fish will be in attendance. How charming."

"Dean." Blair said warningly. She was not in the mood for drama. No matter how much time went by he couldn't seem to get over his jealousy of Chuck. "It's been so many years can you please just get over it."

"Sure. I'm gonna go get ready." He got up and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Blair moved to the closet where she had already hung all her clothes. Procuring an Upper East side wardrobe had been item number one on her list and Serena had really outdone herself. There were Waldorf originals from her mother, Stella McCartneys, Alice + Olivias, everything a girl could dream of.

She heard the bathroom door open but ignored it as she continued picking out a dress to wear. "Hey Cherry." She turned and saw her naked husband leaning against the door frame. "Why don't you join me?" He smirked at her before disappearing. Blair smirked before following him. Even if they were supposed to be hunting things that went bump in the night they could still have a little fun doing it.

-------------------------

Dinner had gone better then Blair had hoped for. Everyone was happy to see them and they had a lot to talk about in order to get caught up on what was going on with everyone else.

Eric had passed the bar and was working as a clerk for one of the judges at the courthouse downtown. He had interviewed with one of the biggest law firms in New York and was confident that he would be hearing back any day now. His new boyfriend was English and bore a strong resemblance to David Beckham. Blair had remarked as much and Eric had simply beamed.

Dan was newly engaged to a girl from Illinois named JoAnna, she was a teacher at Constance and Blair couldn't resist making a comment about how Dan seemed to have a thing for teachers from the Midwest. This had caused Jenny, Eric, and Serena to choke on their food. Dan had glossed over it by talking about his latest article in the New Yorker.

Jenny was quickly moving up the ranks at Waldorf Designs and would no doubt be head designer within a few years. She and Sam were sharing shy glances across the table and Blair made a mental note to get them alone later. She wanted to see her brother-in-law settled down and Jenny might just be the girl.

Serena was bubbly as ever going on and on about her honeymoon in Aruba. She had married the Upper East Side's second most infamous playboy only a year ago and they seemed to be blissfully happy. Carter beamed all through dinner and played with his wife's hair as she chattered.

Chuck was quiet throughout dinner. He and Blair had barely communicated since she got married and since he and Dean made it a point to glare at one another throughout dinner it was obvious that no love was being lost there.

Once dinner was over Blair made the necessary excuses and the three Winchesters returned to their rooms at The Palace.

"Did Serena get us those old newspapers?" Dean asked once they were settled in their room.

"Yeah, she said most of it is online but Dan is a pack rat so he had two months worth of newspapers in his apartment that she managed to get her hands on." Blair replied.

"Two months?" Dean just imagined the stacks.

"Yeah they're in the front closet. We can get to work on them tomorrow." Blair said sliding into bed next to him. Tomorrow the real work would begin.

-------------------------------

A/N: Not super thrilled with this chapter, it's kind of filler. But wanted to end it before getting into the creature feature part of the story.


	3. Research

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, etc.

------------------------------------

"So, why can't we use the computer again?" Blair asked as she glared in annoyance at the stacks of newspapers all over the study of their hotel room. "It just seems so much cleaner. Plus these have been touched by Cabbage Patch and who knows where his grubby mitts have been." Dean shook his head after all these years she was still the Queen B. You could take the girl out of the city but you couldn't take the city out of the girl.

"I've told you a thousand times. We need to look at everything even small articles. Online things get lost in the mix. We have no idea what we're looking for and we need to be through." Blair rolled her eyes but settled into a nearby armchair and picked up the nearest newspaper.

"Fine, but you have to buy me something pretty." She pouted and stuck her lip out.

"A Ring Pop it is." He told her. She couldn't help but smile. She had told him how much she loved Ring Pops when she was little and he'd remembered.

"I brought coffee." Sam announced entering the room and then groaned as he saw the stacks of newspapers. "Why on earth did Dan keep all these?" He asked surveying the work ahead.

"He's a pack rat or something." Blair replied. "Probably a Brooklyn thing. When you don't have a lot you have to hang on to what you have." The boys rolled their eyes in unison.

"So down to business." Sam said with a sigh as he picked up the nearest newspaper.

_Three hours later_

Blair was interrupted from reading a gossip piece about Serena and Carter's latest society party by a sharp rap on the door.

"Did you order lunch?" She asked her husband who shook his head as he continued reading through the obituaries. Blair rose to answer and peered through the peep hole before excitedly pulling the door open.

"Nate!" She exclaimed. "I didn't know you were here!" She quickly led him into the living room. "Did Rosalie and the boys come with you?"

Nate had moved to Europe after college. His grandfather had set him up with an Italian company that wanted to branch out into U.S. markets. Nate had met and married Rosalie, the daughter of an Italian soccer star. They had twin boys; Fitzwilliam, known as Fitz, and Massimo.

"They're flying in tomorrow. I had to come early on business." Nate replied smiling. "Serena mentioned that you and Dean were in town so I thought I'd drop by."

"Blair? Who was it?" Dean called down the stairs.

"It's Nate, darling, come down and say hello." She replied. She heard Dean descending the stairs. As Dean entered the room she swore that for a split second Nate's eyes shifted from blue to black. She shook it off deciding that 3 hours of staring a boring newspapers was causing her eyes to play tricks on her.

"Archibald." Dean said warmly as he entered the room. The two men had bonded over their love of sports and hatred of Upper East Side events.

As the two men began to discuss football Blair stared intently at Nate looking for any odd behavioral indicators. Dean and Sam had rarely allowed her to join them when they went to "bag the bad guy" as Dean put it but she still knew a thing or two about spotting a person being possessed by a demon. She had put up with Ruby after all.

"Shit! I have to get going." Dean suddenly said looking at his cell phone. He grabbed his jacket off a nearby chair. "Archibald we'll have to get together when Rosie gets here with the boys." He shook the younger man's hand and quickly gave Blair a kiss.

"Who are you going to lunch with?" She asked, trying to act innocent.

"My other wife we have to discuss our arrangement." He teased. "Just an old hunter friend Cherry. Trade war stories and all that. I'll be back soon."

"I should probably go to." Nate said standing up. "Business to attend to." He hugged Blair tight before following Dean out the door. Once again Nate's eyes seemed to shift from blue to black and he was not a hugger so Blair found it particularly strange that he had hugged her before he left. She was going to get to the bottom of this.

"I found something." Sam told her as she re-entered the study. "Four future trophy wives found dead, ruled suicides. They each jumped from the window of a penthouse apartment." Blair took the papers from her and scanned the articles.

"What else?" She asked hoping there would be more to go on.

"Nothing much just a couple reports of babies missing from hospitals and a missing billionaire. Otherwise business as usual." Sam sighed. "I know it's not much but there's nothing else." Blair nodded.

"We should do some reconnaissance." She said suddenly. "You know talk to people who live here and find out if they've noticed anything weird." This was what they usually did on a case. Sam looked doubtful.

"There are over one and a half million people living in Manhattan alone." He told her. "How are we going to manage to talk to them?"

"Samuel Winchester, have you forgotten who I am?" She asked indignantly. "I have connections, good connections. The keys to the golden palace." He smiled at her and shook his head.

"Alright so what's the plan your majesty?" He teased.

"I'll go talk to Serena and Carter. They host more parties then anyone else on the Upper East Side, they know anyone who's anyone. More importantly anyone who's prone to attract trophy wives." Sam nodded. "You should go talk to Jenny. She's the most in-demand fashion designer in town. She's no doubt made originals for many prospective trophies." Sam looked puzzled.

"Jenny from last night?" He asked confused as to why it was his job to go talk to a girl he had only met just yesterday.

"Yes, she works for my mom. I'll call her and tell her that you wanted to stop by. Just ask her about recent clients and all. If she demands to know why tell her I want to know." Blair was in full on command mode and there was no arguing with her.

"Yes, ma'am." Sam replied teasingly.

"We'll reconvene here in say." Blair thought. She had to include enough time for Sam and Jenny to flirt for awhile, maybe go to dinner. "fiveish. I'll talk to Eric too. He's very observant might have noticed people acting weirdly."

"Five o'clock." Sam repeated and she was gone. He looked down at the address in his hand and was glad that he had sprung for the GPS on his phone. The city was hard enough to navigate will all the traffic and people much less having no idea where you were going.

Blair exited the Palace and started the two block walk to the Baizen penthouse. She silently considered trying to track Dean's phone so she could figure out who he was having lunch with. However by the time she managed to sweet talk a Verizon employee to tell her his coordinates it would probably be pointless because lunch would be over.

Better to find out where he went for lunch and bribe the waiter to fill her in later. Besides she had forgotten her beret.


	4. Reconnaissance

A/N: I cannot thank you all enough for the wonderful reviews. It really inspires me to keep writing.

-----------------------------------------

Sam looked down at the his phone. Blair had programmed the GPS to take him to Jenny's work. He scanned the skyline as he walked. He would never be a city boy but he had to admit New York had a certain charm he might be able to get used to.

The phone chirped to indicate he had reached his destination and Sam entered the tall high rise. A receptionist directed him to Jenny's office. The office was more like a giant workroom where it appeared some kind of cloth demon had exploded everywhere.

There were sketches hung all over the walls and fabric everywhere. In the center of the room Jenny was leaning against a table her brow furrowed and a pencil end in her mouth. Sam admired her for a moment, not wanting to interrupt. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her bangs were tucked behind one ear. Her dark eyeliner accentuated her blue eyes and gave an edge to her otherwise soft features.

"Oh Sam, hi, sorry this last design is really killing me." Jenny said noticing him leaning against the doorframe. She stood up and smoothed her dress. "Eleanor is demanding that I tone down the so-called punk rock influences so I'm trying to mix edgy and classic. Kind of impossible." She rolled her eyes and Sam thought she looked awfully cute when she did that.

"Yeah, sounds kind of oxymoronic." Sam replied. Jenny looked surprised at his choice of words and then quickly tried to cover it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, I mean..." She trailed off muttering.

"It's cool. I went to Stanford, never graduated but I was about a month away. Almost went to law school but...family kind of interfered." Sam said taking a seat in the chair Jenny had cleared for him.

"Cool. I tried to become a fashion designer at 15 by highjacking a high society dinner and having a guerrilla fashion show. My dad wouldn't sign the papers though and then my partner messed things up and burned all my designs. I get the whole family messing up your dreams thing." Jenny was rambling but he kind of liked it. "Anyways, Blair said that you had some questions you wanted to ask me."

"Yeah, I'm a private investigator back in Boston and I'm looking into some mysterious deaths for a client. Have you noticed anything strange lately? People at parties, deaths, disappearances?" Sam hated lying to her but since he listed himself as a special private investigator it wasn't a total lie.

"Um. Well a few months back there were a couple of men in Lily's building that went missing. There was a big meeting about it, discussion about crime in the city, the usual." Jenny wrinkled her nose as she thought. "Actually at a fashion show we hosted last week for a select clientele, you know high paying high volume clients. There was a lady I had never seen before there who seemed to be scoping out the clients."

"Is that unusual for you to see someone you don't know there?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I try to memorize the names and previous order history of all our major clients. Makes them feel appreciated when the brand remembers them. Keeps customer loyalty up. Eleanor had her thrown out when she didn't have an invitation." Jenny told him.

"Can you describe her?" Sam pulled out a small notebook and made a few notes while Jenny thought back.

"I have a picture. It's a little blurry but you can see her. It's..." She began to rummage through a stack of papers. "Here! That's her in the back." Sam took the photo and studied it.

The woman was pale with light blond hair. Her clothes were flashy then the other women in the picture, she definitely did not fit in.

"Do your clients tend to be older married women?" Sam asked wondering if their gold diggers as target hunch might be correct. The woman could be searching for women recently divorced whose husbands had left them for younger women then taken revenge by killing the gold diggers. Vengeance was a demon speciality and it always came with a price.

"It used to. We've started to attract a younger clientele lately. I've tried to expand the line to reach the younger demographic. But our pieces are still more class then flash. Like Blair." Jenny figured Sam wouldn't get the comparison but she threw it out there anyways.

"Thanks. This helps." Sam got up to leave. "Good luck with your design." Jenny shook his hand awkwardly and watched as he walked away. "Actually, do you want to have dinner tonight or something?" Jenny smiled.

"Dinner would be great. Pick me up at eight. I'll probably still be here so just swing by."

"Awesome." Sam said and gave her one last smile before leaving the cluttered office.

**********************

_Meanwhile_

"Blair!" Serena exclaimed as she opened the door and threw her arms around her best friend. "Come in! I was just trying to get some work done."

Serena wrote a blog for New York Magazine and it was fast becoming their most popular. She and Carter were invited to more high society events then any other couple and she discussed who was there and what they wore. As well as sharing her own fashion and lifestyle tips. Blair made it a point to read every entry and admired how Serena's enthusiasm and charm managed to shine through.

Serena led Blair upstairs to her office. The room was an absolute mess of papers, magazines, and photos. Serena cringed and then quickly closed the door.

"Why don't we go sit in Carter's office instead?" She offered leading Blair to the next door. Carter's office was impeccably neat and tidy compared to his wife's. He was a high profile defense attorney and everything was arranged in neat rows. His law degree hung on the wall next to a picture of him and Serena on their wedding day.

"Much better." Blair said taking a seat. "S, I need some information for something Dean and I are working on." Serena knew the bare minimal information about what Dean and Sam did. She claimed not to want to know more so she understood the hidden meaning in Blair's request.

"Whatever I can do to help B."

"Has anything strange been happening lately? Trophy wives disappearing, billionaires getting divorced anything like that?" Blair asked and Serena chewed her bottom lip as she thought.

"No, not besides those four girls. I met them each once, I think, their boyfriends were friends of friends so they attended a couple of our parties." Serena tried to remember. "They seemed happy, you know not suicidal or anything. I don't really remember anything else."

"That should help." Blair said making notes in her little notebook.

"So since your office is such a mess you just like you can waltz in here and use mine." They turned to see Carter leaning against the doorframe smirking. "Hi beautiful, how was your day? Blair, always a pleasure." He gave Serena a soft kiss on the cheek and smiled at Blair.

"You're home early. Did court go well?" Serena asked, practically beaming. Blair smiled she remembered that newlywed glow.

"Yeah, we plea bargained down to one count. Hopefully sentencing will go well." Carter replied leaning back in his chair. "The poor kid's mother is a mess."

"B, join us for dinner?" Serena asked. "Chef is making Lobster Bisque."

"I should be getting back. Dean's probably waiting for my report. He's rather impatient." Blair rolled her eyes. "Men." Serena giggled and Carter shook his head.

"Another time?"

"Of course. Enjoy your night." Blair waved good-bye and left.

"What did you tell her?" Carter asked his wife once they heard the door close.

"Minimal details just like you said." Serena replied sighing. "I hate not being able to tell her the truth."

"Soon enough. I want to see if the Winchesters are really as good as everyone says they are first." Carter stood up and offered a hand to his wife. "A few more days and we'll know. Until then we have to stick to the plan." Serena nodded knowing he was right.

"Shall I tell Chef to start the lobster Mr. Baizen?" She asked.

"Sounds divine Mrs. Baizen." He replied nuzzling her neck.


	5. Dinner and Lunch

"Hey." Sam said shyly as Jenny walked towards him. "You look beautiful." She blushed and looked away shyly.

"Thanks." She took his arm and smiled. "So, where are we going. I'm starved."

"I googled and found a burger place. I hope that's okay. You're not like a vegan or anything are you?" Sam suddenly realized that maybe he should have thought of a Plan B.

"A burger would be perfection." Jenny said giggling. Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

As they ate Sam admired the way Jenny picked at her fries and the way she wrinkled her nose as she bit into her burger. She laughed sweetly at his jokes and seemed to love her job.

"So, how is it that you came to be semi-related to half the Upper East Side?" Sam asked.

"Blair never told you?" Jenny asked surprised.

"The name Chuck Bass is still a sore spot with Dean for whatever reason. They've been married for how long but still he's insecure." Jenny smiled.

"Well my dad and Lily, Serena and Eric's mom, used to date way back in the 80's. They broke up, Lily got married three times, had Serena and Eric. My dad married my mom, they had me and Dan, got divorced. Lily married Chuck's dad Bart. Bart died in a car accident. Lily and Dad got back together. Lily adopted Chuck. Dad and Lily got married. You know the typical New York fairy tale." Jenny said with a smile. "So now I have two step-brothers, a step-sister, and a real brother."

"Wow. That's kind of complicated." Sam said laughing.

"Oh and there's Scott. He's my half-brother. A Lily/Rufus love child." Jenny said.

"Any other relatives I should know about?" Sam asked laughing. "We Winchesters keep it simple. One brother, one sister-in-law, one niece, and one nephew."

"Must make Christmas a little less expensive. Do you have any idea what it's like buying gifts for people who can buy whatever they want, in multiples. I have to start planning months in advance and then double, triple check to make sure no one else is buying the same thing." Jenny shook her head. "You're lucky."

"Yeah. I just wish my parents were here to see how everything worked out." Sam said suddenly. Jenny quickly took a bite of her burger, unsure how to respond. "I heard about this concert in the park. Do you want to go?" He asked quickly lightening the mood.

"I'd love to." Jenny smiled and they headed hand in hand towards Central Park.

_Later that night_

"Dean?" Blair called softly. "Sam?" All the lights were off in the suite and the dark was making Blair wary. She spotted light spilling under the study door and slowly pushing it open.

"Dean?" She asked looking at her husband sprawled in the desk chair with a bottle of Jack Daniels half-empty in his hand.

"Darling." He replied coldly taking a swig from the bottle. "So nice of you to return."

"Dean, what's wrong?" Blair asked moving into the room. "What happened at lunch?"

"Oh, nothing." He replied spinning in the chair. "Just the usual. Got my hopes up only to have them dashed against the rocks." He twirled around one more time.

"This old friend of yours said something to upset you?" Blair asked curiosity getting the best of her, as usual.

"No old friend Cherry. My much beloved mother-in-law." He said studying the bottle before taking another swig.

"You had lunch with my mother?" Blair asked surprised. Eleanor made no secret of her dislike for her daughter's husband. The words deadbeat, hick, middle class, and loser had been thrown around for years.

"Yes, and she gave me this." He pushed a piece of paper towards her across the desk. "It's a tab of all the missed opportunities because you married me. Look at number one on the list."

Blair studied the paper in her hand, amazed that her mother would sink so low. Number one was a familiar name.

"Chuck?" Blair asked quizzically.

"Yes, it appears missing out on marrying the teenage billionaire cost you 3 billion, at estimate of course." He took another long drag on the bottle before slamming it down on the desk. "She even offered me a pay off to divorce you. Something about you still being ripe so bagging the Bass should be a piece of cake."

"Mullet you don't think I had anything to do with this?" She asked.

"Maybe you did, maybe you didn't. Either way I'm going to bed." He stumbled towards the door going around her to avoid bumping into her.

"Dean, you're my husband and I love you." Blair said as he opened the door.

"I love you too Cherry but I'll never be good enough." He sighed. "We have a job to do so let's finish it and go home. Before your mother has been murdered by a hit man."

"I talked to Serena and Sam met with Jenny hopefully we found something." Blair told him hopefully.

"Tell me in the morning Cherry." He said closing the door softly behind him.

----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Real life has been crazy and I have 300 pages to read for Week 1 of classes over my break. (Some break right?) This chapter is filler but next chapter will be back to the action.


End file.
